


Sexo Seguro

by Aldarame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce es un buen amigo, Clint es muy maduro, Kink, M/M, aunque nadie se lo espera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posteado originalmente en el Kink Meme de la Comunidad theavengers-esp </p>
<p>http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/14021.html?thread=48581#t48581</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexo Seguro

Bruce no solía ser un ser nocturno, pero desde la iniciativa de los Avengers, sus noches se habían vuelto un poco mas revueltas. Sentía a Hulk agitarse en su interior. Aunque había aprendido ya a controlar las emociones que lo transformaban en su otro yo, no podía evitar el insomnio. Sabía que desvelarse no era bueno para su cuerpo, pero pensó que aprovechar las horas para hacer algún que otro experimento en el laboratorio no era mala idea.  
  
Así fue como descubrió las escapadas nocturnas de Clint. La primera vez, no llamó su atención el hecho de las altas horas de la noche, sino la forma en que iba vestido. Era obvio que quería pasar desapercibido. Pero Bruce tenía otras ideas en mente, y se fue derecho a su laboratorio sin hacerle saber a Clint que lo había visto.  
  
Cuando la siguiente noche se encontró con una escena similar, Bruce lo dejó pasar porque ese día había sido muy agitado, sobre todo para Clint que había tenido que disparar una excesiva cantidad de flechas a un montón de arañas mutantes, y quizás el arquero solo buscaba una distracción para su trémulo día.  
  
Pero cuando las siguientes dos noches, Bruce volvió a ver desde la ventana como Clint se escapaba en una moto, cargando varios bultos que no supo identificar por la oscuridad de la noche, supo que algo no andaba bien allí.  
  
Al menos, el no sabía que Hawkeye viviera fuera de la mansión Stark ya que todas las mañanas este salía de su habitación como si hubiese dormido allí, y por lo que tenía entendido en los pocos meses de convivencia no había pareja que visitar.  
  
Sabía por los rumores que el rubio tenía fama de playboy al igual que Tony. Bruce sospechó entonces que las escapadas nocturnas podían tener que ver con algún recóndito secreto del rubio, y decidió que la siguiente noche iría tras él.

 

La siguiente noche, Bruce esperó paciente a que Clint saliera con su moto. Bruce tomó prestada una de Tony, sospechaba que a este no iba a importarle mucho después de todo, tenía en su garaje una linda colección de harley´s de fabricación exclusiva, y ésta que estaba llevándose era apenas un ciclomotor comparada con aquellas.  
  
No le costó mucho seguir al rubio. Para alguien que vive y trabajar de observar a los demás, su alrededor y las situaciones. Para alguien cuyo codename es “Hawkeye”, Clint jamás notó a Bruce siguiéndole durante todo el trayecto hasta su destino.  
  
Llegaron, Clint aun sin sospechar la presencia de Bruce, a lo que parecía ser un viejo almacén abandonado. En la entrada principal, había una muchacha joven acompañada por otros dos muchachos no mucho mayores que ella. Los tres debían rondar aproximadamente los 17 o 18 años. Podía verse por los grandes ventanales que las luces en el interior del lugar estaban encendidas.  
  
Clint detuvo la moto frente a los jóvenes. Saludó a la joven con un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla, mientras a los muchachos los saludó golpeando sus puños como viejos camaradas.  
  
Algo de aquella situación le hizo revolver el estómago. Estaba espiando a Clint, un compañero de su equipo. La familiaridad con que había saludado a los muchachos y a la chica, le hizo sentirse solo. Deseo tener a alguien cercano con quien poder llevar una amistad. Se preguntó si con el correr del tiempo, podría considerar a alguno de los otros avengers como tal. Ahora vivían todos bajo el mismo techo, y la convivencia era un poco tensa. Aun eran completos desconocidos, y aquí estaba él espiando a Clint. Como si así fuese a ganarse su amistad. Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando vio al rubio entrar en el almacén seguido de los otros tres.  
  
Su curiosidad lo estaba matando. Quería saber qué podía ser tan importante para el arquero como para ir a un lugar como ese cada noche. Pero no podía colarse por la puerta así como si nada. ¿Qué excusa le daría a Clint si lo veía entrar? Realmente no tenía ninguna. Después de todo, Barton era un hombre grande, y Bruce ni siquiera era su amigo. Pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por el rubio.  
  
Quien por cierto, era más que capaz de protegerse solo. Aunque Bruce no le había visto cargar su arco, quizás estaba desarmado y no le venía mal un poco de compañía para hacer su regreso a la mansión más seguro. Pero Clint llevaba yendo y viniendo solo cada noche, sin ningún problema en absoluto.  
  
Bruce agarró su cabeza jalando un poco, aunque no con fuerza sus cabellos. Tanta indecisión estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso y eso nunca era bueno. Respiró profundo, acomodo sus anteojos y decidió esperar un rato a ver qué pasaba.  
  
A la hora, no tenía novedades de Clint y la curiosidad estaba haciendo estragos en él. No es que fuera un fisgón, pero tenía que saber qué hacía el rubio que tardaba tanto allí adentro.  
  
No lo dudó más, se acercó y golpeó la puerta.

 

De la lista de cosas que Bruce pensó iba a encontrarse, ninguna cuadraba siquiera con lo que apreció ante sus ojos cuando la puerta se abrió. Desde una múltiple orgía, algún tipo de fiesta macabra, incluso con alguna secta… jamás pensó que encontraría lo que parecía ser una especie de comedor comunitario, algunas decenas de chicos comiendo mientras un grupo de jóvenes servía su comida en platones en los que Bruce reconoció a los muchachos que habían recibido a Clint.  
  
Una señora mayor, quizás la organizadora del lugar se acercó hasta Bruce para saludarlo.  
  
—Buenas noches, ¿vienes a cenar?  
  
— ¿Eh? No, no señora. Estoy buscando a alguien. Un amigo.  
  
— ¿Estás seguro muchacho? Te ves famélico. Ven, siéntate aquí —Le dijo arrastrando a Bruce hasta uno de los lugares libre en la mesa más próxima a la entrada. Bruce era un caballero y como tal, no pudo negarse al pedido de la señora. Buscó con la cabeza, pero entre el gentío no podía visualizar a Clint—. Haré que te sirvan en seguida. Luego podrás buscar a tu amigo.  
  
—Gracias señora.  
  
Sopa de verduras y un pastel de carne, que a pesar de su apariencia sencilla estaban deliciosos. Bruce se había acostumbrado a las comidas sencillas en su reclusión. Aunque había sido por decisión propia, también había decidido vivir lo mas humildemente que le fuera posible. Cuando por fin hubo terminado, se acercó a uno de los jóvenes que habían saludado a Barton.  
  
—Disculpa, estoy buscando a Clint. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?  
  
—Claro —Contestó el muchacho con amabilidad—. Está dando una charla. Puedes encontrarlo allá en la sala del fondo —Le dijo, señalando una puerta que no había visto hasta entonces.  
  
— ¿Una charla? —Preguntó Bruce sorprendido. Todo aquello parecía sacado de algún tipo de mal sueño, y se preguntó si no estaría aun dormido en su habitación. ¿Qué clase de charla podría estar dando allí Clint?  
  
—Si con algunos de los muchachos, ya sabes… —Dijo el joven sonrojándose—. Esas de hombre a hombre…  
  
Bruce que era muy inteligente y rápido para las fórmulas, pero tenía a penas experiencia en temas más mundanos pareció no entender. La cara que puso debió ser muy chistosa, porque sonrojado y todo, el joven se inclinó para hablarle al oído con una media sonrisa de confidencia.  
  
—Sexo seguro —Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, alejándose de Bruce—. La mayoría de los chicos aquí son huérfanos y no tienen padres o tutores que les enseñen esas cosas. Así que Clint lo hace.  
  
La boca de Bruce se transformó en una perfecta O. ¿Clint? ¿Sexo seguro?  
  
—Bien… gracias. Iré a buscarlo.  
  
A medida que se acercaba, Bruce vio la puerta abrirse y a Clint salir acompañado de cuatro muchachos. Hawkeye saludó uno a uno con una mano en su hombro antes de girarse y clavar sus ojos directamente en los de Bruce.

 

— ¿Dr. Banner?  
  
—Bruce, por favor…  
  
—Bruce —Se corrigió Clint caminando los pasos que los separaban hasta estar frente a frente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
—Lo siento, yo… te seguí.  
  
— ¿Me estas espiando? —Preguntó Clint sorprendido, creyendo que quizás Fury o Coulson lo habían descubierto y habían mandado a Bruce a seguirlo.  
  
—No,…bueno si. Pero no es lo que crees. Llevo cuatro o cinco noches viéndote salir a escondidas de la casa, cargando paquetes y vistiendo raro… —Agregó observando al arquero de pies a cabeza, que iba vestido con ropa deportiva vieja, demasiado holgada—. Te seguí porque creí que podías estar en algún apriete o algo… y pensé que podía venirte bien la ayuda.  
  
—Yo… no. No estoy en problemas.  
  
—Sí, eso puedo verlo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Clint?  
  
El rubio mordió su labio interior en un gesto que fue a la vez adorable y devastadoramente sexy. Era obvio que estaba avergonzado por lo que iba a decirle, así que Bruce apoyó su mano suavemente en el antebrazo de Clint para instarlo a que hablara. Cuando los ojos azules del arquero se posaron en los suyos, Bruce sintió su corazón saltarle en el pecho con una emoción que no pudo describir en palabras. La mirada límpida de Clint transmitía tanta tristeza en ese momento, que Bruce creyó se le rompería el corazón. Tuvo que contenerse de abrazarlo allí mismo, delante de todos. A pesar de que apenas se conocían hacía unos meses.  
  
—Yo… —Comenzó con la voz entrecortada. Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta—, crecí en un orfanato, ¿sabes? No puedo dejar que estos chicos, vivan lo que yo sufrí allí. Desde que descubrí este lugar… vengo cada noche para tratar de ayudarlos. Trayendo comida, hablando con los jóvenes. Dándoles la contención que yo nunca tuve.  
  
—Clint, eso es maravilloso. ¿Por qué no nos has contado sobre este lugar? Todos podríamos haberte ayudado.  
  
—No lo sé… supongo que es mi manera alejarme un poco de los problemas. Este lugar, me llena de sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo creía haber perdido. Es… difícil de explicar.  
  
—Entiendo el sentimiento.  
  
Bruce ayudó a Clint a recolectar algunos platos y limpiar el lugar antes de marcharse. Cada canto, Clint miraba de reojo a Bruce para encontrarse a este sonriéndole con ternura. Cada vez, Clint le devolvía la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.  
  
Llegaron a la mansión en silencio. El arquero se acercó a Bruce tocando su brazo en agradecimiento. El Dr. Banner asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Podría ayudarte un poco allí sabes. No me importaría acompañarte algunas noches.  
  
Clint lo miró sorprendido, pero la emoción se apreciaba en sus ojos.  
  
— ¿Lo dices en serio? Eso sería genial…  
  
—Sí. Lo digo en serio. Así que… ¿sexo seguro? —Le pregunto Bruce con picardía.  
  
Clint se sonrojó como un tomate. Estaba adorable con el tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Bruce no pudo evitar inclinarse y besar su mejilla antes de marcharse a su habitación dejando al rubio aun más sonrojado.  
  
~FIN~


End file.
